Jinx's Problems
by Silence413
Summary: Jinx finally gets a mission after being in the Teen Titans for some time. But when she hits her head, all goes wrong. She forgets she ever turned good. How will the Titans get her back onto their side?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story you guys. Please be nice! I would love to hear suggestions about what you would like to happen next in the story. Also, this is only the prologue so most of the chapters will not be this short. I will try to update at least weekly.**

Chapter 1

Now that Jinx was a Teen Titan, she could hardly wait to stop her first criminal. She probably drove Kid Flash insane with her constant celebrating and practicing. Crime, however, was slow in Jumpcity. After all the real villains were frozen, all that was left were a few robberies here and there. But the cops could handle those. So there was really nothing to do. Until… _beep beep beep!_

Kid Flash's communicator went off for the first time in months. Jinx's eyes were as wide as a child's on Christmas day. Kid Flash smiled at her and rushed her and himself to the scene.

It was a jewelry store robbery. The Teen Titans were hiding in an alley when they were joined by Kid Flash and Jinx. When the thieves walked out, Jinx almost let out a yelp and revealed their hiding spot. At the entrance, she saw the Hive 5 with Angel as her replacement.

"Titans GO!" Robin called out. The Titans emerged from their hiding spots and ran towards the villains. The villains charged too, except for Kyd Wykkyd who teleported away.

Gizmo flew directly towards Cyborg throwing a yellow disc at him. Cyborg caught it and crushed it in his hand. "Take that, shrimp!" Gizmo smiled and flew in place. Before Cyborg could even comprehend what was going on, he fell to the hard concrete. He laid there still as all blue parts turned to black.

Mammoth, See-More and some of the Billys teamed up on Beastboy, Robin and Starfire. They fought and fought while the Titans were the ones being thrown around more. Also, preoccupied in the sky, Raven and Angel fought each other. Soon, Gizmo starting helping out his team and it became even harder for the Titans to fight back.

Jinx was scared watching her teammates fall over and over again. She wanted to help but she didn't know how, she wasn't ready. She looked over at the entrance and saw Kyd Wykkyd appear and disappear taking a bunch of jewels with him. "Kid Flash, look!" She said, pointing in the direction of the entrance. He what she meant as Kyd Wykkyd disappeared with another load. Kid Flash circled the entrance steps so Kyd Wykkyd would be swept up in a hurricane again.

A few Billys saw Jinx point out Wykkyd and hopped in a van driving at full speed towards her. All the members of Hive Five were angry with Jinx leaving, but Billy had to be the worst. He wanted her to feel the pain he and his teammates felt combined. Jinx hexed the van and threw it off its wheels. It kept sliding though, ramming her into the wall. All the Titans turned to look which resulted with them getting hurt by their opponents.

The Hive Five ran into the jewelry store and the Teen Titans surrounded Jinx. She was unconscious but breathing. There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke up. "Alright team, minor setback. Kid Flash, take her to the hospital. Raven and I will meet you there shortly. Star and Beastboy, take Cyborg home and recharge him. Call me if nothing happens after an hour. Titans GO!"

**At the hospital, someone beside Kid Flash, Jinx or the Teen Titans will be there. Please give suggestions of who you would like to see and why they are there. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are thinking. Bold is telepathic speaking. Wally West = Kid Flash**

Chapter 2

After Robin had told the Titans what to do, Kid Flash took Jinx in his arms and ran to the Titans Tower. They both needed civilian clothes if they were going out in public. The last thing that they needed was the attention.

Wally changed into a yellow shirt with jeans and red sneakers. He wondered if he should change Jinx's outfit too. He thought about it and reached to take off her clothes, but once he lifted her shirt enough to be able to see her bellybutton, he knew that he just couldn't do it. Jinx would be mad at him and he wasn't completely comfortable with it himself, so he left her the way she was and made his way to Jump City Hospital.

He began to walk once he entered the parking lot. _The less attention the better I guess. Besides, I'll get enough stares when I am seen carrying in an unconscious girl with pink hair. _Sure enough, almost everyone in the waiting room turned their heads to look at the couple. Kid Flash went to sit Jinx in a chair while he checked her in. It was troubling because her unconscious body kept falling out of the chair. Finally, she stayed up and Kid Flash went to check her in. Once everything was settled, Kid Flash sat next to Jinx, waiting for their turn to go in.

A doctor walks up to the couple and asked Kid Flash if he is Mr. West. Wally nods and follows the doctor with Jinx in his arms as he leads them deep into the emergency room. He shows Wally their room and asks him to leave so he can do a quick analysis. Wally shakes his head. "I'm staying here."

The doctor chuckled. "Please get out. It'll be quick."

"Then do it while I'm here and get over with it." Kid Flash wanted to rip his head off. But he had to keep his temper in situations like this. It was a weakness of his.

"Look, young man, is she your girlfriend?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm sure she would leave the room and be cooperative so I could make sure that you're alright. You do want her to be okay, don't you?"

Wally groaned and stomped out of the room. He needed to let off steam. He went to the front of the hospital and ran off at lightning speed. He ran around the Earth again and again. While he was running, his angry thoughts took over his mind. _Why do I feel so guilty about this? I guess I feel like I should've been there but even then, I don't think that I could've stopped that van of Billys. I shouldn't have let her come. Now she's hurt because of me. Wait! She's hurt and I left her in the hospital with that doctor?! _Kid Flash stopped and ran back to Jump City. The thought of the doctor brought up another thought in his mind. _What if she never wakes up or worse? _He quickly pushed that mind out of his head and kept running. Finally, he made it back to the hospital and jogged to Jinx's room.

Just as he arrived, the doctor strolled out. He looked at Wally and then at the floor in an awkward silence. "Ask the front desk for Dr. James when she wakes up." With that, he turned and walked away.

Wally took a big breath and walked into Jinx's room. He bit down on his bottom lip and tried to hold back his emotions but once the first tear escaped, the rest flowed out after it. "Jinxie, I'm so sorry. You're going to be okay, I promise."

**AT THE H.I.V.E. FIVE BASE:**

All six of the members waltzed into their base behind Mammoth who was carrying the cake that he recently stole.

"I call dibs on lighting this sucker!" Gizmo called. No one protested. The cake was placed on the table of the dining room. It was six layers high, alternating chocolate and vanilla starting from the bottom. Gizmo ran into the kitchen to get the lighter and came back to the cake. Using his jet pack to reach the top, he lit the six candles on the cake.

"Everyone, fill your glasses so I may propose a toast." See-More announced.

"That's lame!" Gizmo replied, sticking his tongue out.

"This one won't be." When See-More saw that everyone had their glasses filed, he began. "Let us toast to kicking the Teen Titans' sorry behinds and also, to our new leader, may his future plans always be this wykkyd and successful."

Everyone cheered like wild animals. Mammoth picked up Kyd Wykkyd and spun him around. "Good job, little buddy." Then he dropped him and dove into the cake. Only Angel and See-more bothered to use plates.

"Hey guys, come on over here," one of the three Billys watching TV shouted. The team gathered on and around the couch. On the news, was a replay of their victory. As they showed Jinx getting run over, Billy turned to his other selves and gave them a high five.

After that, everything calmed down and went to normal at the H.I.V.E Five base. Mammoth was wolfing down cake, Gizmo was working on gadgets, Billy was everywhere, and See-more and Angel were talking. At least, they were going to until they saw Kyd walk off to his room. The cyclops and winged-girl exchanged glances. Angel left to see if Kyd was alright.

"What's wrong, Wykkyd?" Her response was a shake of his head. "You sure?" A nod. "You want cake?" Another, shake of his head. He grabbed his stomach and shrugged. "You sure you're okay?" Wykkyd just stared at her. "Alright then," Angel said, turning around to leave. She could see him beginning to get irritated.

"He just has a stomach ache, See-More."

"You believed him?"

"Well, yeah, wouldn't you?"

"I know better." With that, See-More marched in the direction of Kyd Wykkyd's room. He banged on the door until Wykkyd opened it. It only slid open half way before he was pulled in with the door quickly shutting behind him. The room was dim. See-More could barely see Kyd across the room because his costume camouflaged him with the décor and darkness.

"Alright man, what's up?" See-More demanded, not taking no for an answer. Suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd was behind hand with a hand on his shoulder.

**My very best friend, will you…go to visit Jinx in the hospital with me,** he spoke telepathically. He's only ever done this with See-More or Jinx.

"Kyd, you crazy," See-More said bursting into laughter. His laughter stopped when he fell over because Kyd kicked him. "Oh no, you're serious?"

**She was like a sister and mother to me. I have to go see her.**

"She'll hate us, Kyd."

**This is not up for discussion. Either you come with me or I'll go by myself. **

"What about the Teen Titans? No doubt they'll be there."

**Well, I guess you will know what happened to me when I don't come back.**

"Fine. I'll go, you stubborn idiot. But it's only cause I want to be there when you get your butt whooped by the Teen Titans."

Kyd rolled his eyes even though he knew See-More couldn't see them. He grabbed a bag off the floor, gripped See-More's shoulder and they both disappeared into the darkness of his cowl.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:**

Robin and Raven had arrived about a half hour ago. They had signed in under Dick and Rachel Grayson, pretending to be step-siblings of Jinx. Rachel was wearing a long sleeved purple top with a raven on it with black ripped jeans and black combat boots. Dick had a red sweatshirt with loose jeans and yellow and green sneakers.

When they got here, Rachel used her powers to check on Jinx. She said that it really didn't look good but they couldn't be sure until she woke up.

Dick pulled Wally out into the hall to talk. Dick paced back and forth for a bit, stepping aside for passing nurses and doctors. Wally looked at his feet, awaiting the conversation. Finally, Dick stopped and faced his friend. "Look, I know she was excited to be a part of the team and everything, but maybe she's just not ready yet."

"Yeah, I hear you." Wally wiped his face, only looking up a second to see Dick's shocked face.

"Look, I'm not saying that she can't be part of the team but she'll have to work hard with training before she gets her next mission." Wally nodded, giving a sad smile to the leader. "Hey, cheer up."

"I'll be okay."

Wally and Dick turned to see two boys about their age heading in their direction. One had curly brown hair and bright green eyes with medium-dark skin. He wore a plain green shirt and gray loose jeans with green and white sneakers. The other boy was taller and thinner than the first. He had hair so dark that it appeared black, pale skin, and sunglasses. He wore a black shirt with a skull, dark gray skinny jeans and black Converse. With that outfit, he had a long black cape and duffel bag as well.

When the two boys went to open Jinx's room , they were stopped by Dick. "Who are you and why do you need to visit Jinx?"

"Well, why are you here?" See-More asked nervously, trying to buy some time. He looked over at Kyd Wykkyd who was calmer than ever. He had obviously expected this part to happen.

"Enough of this!" Wally yelled. He slammed the boys against the wall. The anger that turned Wally's face red made Wykkyd laugh silently.

"Wait, Wally! They could be regular people."

"No, it's Kyd Wykkyd and See-More from the H.I.V.E Five," he explained making his them tighter.

Robin gasped in realization and called Raven out of the room. She ran out immediately when she heard Robin's tone, wondering what was going on.

Once she was out, Kyd Wykkyd jumped up and kicked Kid Flash where it hurts. Kid Flash dropped both of the villains, falling to the ground in pain. Wykkyd, then, pulled See-More close to him and disappeared from the Titans vision.

After a few moments, Jinx's door slammed and locked and the Titans knew that they were inside.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, throwing the door off its hinges. The Titans rushed inside, all they saw was Kyd Wykkyd kissing Jinx on her head and then disappearing with See-More.

Kid Flash was furious. "He did NOT just kiss my girlfriend! I am going to strangle him."

"Calm down," Robin told him, "Anger won't solve anything." Kid Flash just folded his arms.

"Look, guys," Raven held up a piece of paper in her hand. "Seems that they left a note."

"Open it," Robin commanded.

"It says, 'Jinx, sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you, Billy just went wild. Again, I am sorry. Even though we are on different sides now, I hope you still know how important you are to me. Signed, Eliot Knight."

After the letter was read, moans were heard from Jinx. Her eyes began to flutter and she woke up. She sat up, rubbing her head and looked around.

"What are you dumb Titans doing here?" Jinx yelled. "Get out before I scream!"

"Jinx, calm down," Robin ordered.

"Get out! Get away from me. I don't know how I got in here, but when I'm out, you guys better watch out because I know you had something to do with this."

"Come on guys, let's go." Robin turned and left with Raven behind him. Kid Flash gave Jinx one last sad look and followed them. They closed the door behind them and walked to the lobby.

"Obviously something's gone wrong with Jinx," Robin stated. His teammates nodded in agreement. "Let's run it by the rest of the team and see what they think. We have to get back to the Tower."

**What will happen at the Titan Tower? How soon will Jinx remember? Who would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? If you have any ideas or requests, I'd love to see them. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry for the delay. With each passing day, I felt worse and worse about not being able to deliver the work to you. I have been very sick and busy, but got right to work as soon as possible. I ended up having to cut this chapter in half so I also apologize for the length. I will get the other half to you ASAP**.

**Titan Tower**

When Robin, Raven, and Kid Flash came back to the Titan tower, Starfire flew over to them. "How is friend Jinx?" she asked.

"Not well. I think she might have hit her head a little bit too hard." Starfire listened up. Cyborg and Beast Boy were now paying attention too. Robin explained what had happened while they were there with every detail.

"The Kyd of Wykkyd might have cast a small spell on Friend Jinx. Maybe,it is reversible."

"I hope so."

"So…" Beast Boy began, "Does this mean that Kyd Wykkyd has a crush on Jinx."

Everyone turned to Beast Boy giving him angry looks. The young and green Titan hung his head. "Right, sorry."

"That's an interesting idea though, Beast Boy," Robin told him. "Titans, gather around. I think I have a plan for the next time that we meet the H.I.V.E Five."

**DAYS LATER**

The alarm in the Titans sounded. All the Titans came to the living room. Robin looked around and then looked at the screen.

"It's a bank robbery, guys. Probably the H.I.V.E. Five. Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yeah. Kid Flash gets Kyd Wykkyd and you get Seemore while the rest of us distract the others, right?"

"Correct, Beast Boy. Alright, now let's head out."

**JUMP CITY BANK**

When the Titans arrived to the scene, the H.I.V.E. Five had just arrived. Robin kicked the door open and the villains spun around. With evil smiles on their faces, they prepared themselves for the Titans attack.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled out. Immediately, Kid Flash rushed over to Kyd Wykkyd, grabbing him before he could pull his cape over his body and disappear. Kyd Wykkyd struggled to free himself, kicking left and right. Eventually, he got himself in a good enough position to give Kid Flash a punch square in the jaw. When he was dropped, Kyd Wykkyd pulled his cape around Kid Flash and himself and left the fight scene.

The Titans noticed Kid Flash's absence but kept on fighting. Gizmo tried to shut down Cyborg with the yellow disc again, but he saw it coming and shot it down with one of his laser cannons. Every gadget Gizmo showed Cyborg, he destroyed. Gizmo ran over to Mammoth who wound up and punched Cyborg so he fell back on his butt. Beast Boy came over to help his fallen teammate.

The changeling transformed into a rhino and charged at Mammoth, driving him into a wall. Mammoth was now focused on Beast Boy. Beast transformed into the strongest of his animals while Mammoth used his natural strength to fight the other.

Raven was still having a tough time fighting with Angel. Starfire noticed this and flew around to help her. She fired her green starbolts at Angel, damaging her wings, but not enough to make her fall. Only enough to piss her off. Angel spun around, enlarging her wings to crush Starfire. As Angel was about to bring her large wings together, Raven said her mantra causing Angel to turn towards her. Between the two girls, Angel was busy spinning between them.

Robin was very busy fighting around all the Billys when he yelled out, "Titans, hold on. They haven't stolen anything yet." All the Teen Titans froze and so did the H.I.V.E. Five.

"Yeah, crud munchers. We didn't do nothing yet and we weren't planning too. We were just getting a deposit."

Robin laughed nervously and left the bank, all the Titans following him.

"What was that Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, dude."

"We were being set up just like last time. That was a distraction. We have to find Kyd Wykkyd." Just as he said that, a strong breeze flew past him. The strong breeze came back and Kid Flash was in front of the group.

"Have any of you seen Kyd Wykkyd?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I have, but he's messing with me." Wally huffed. "The wimp won't show his face." Kid Flash then fell to the ground, revealing Kyd Wykkyd behind him who vanished before any of the Titans could catch him.

Robin was angry now. "Are you looking for another fight, Wykkyd?"

"Robin, wait," Raven told him, "I think I can talk to him telepathically. That might calm him down."

"Fine."

**Hello? Kyd?** Raven asked.

**What do you want?** Kyd answered rudely.

**To talk to you. We aren't trying to hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions back at the Tower and you can be on your way.**

** What's the catch? **He asked suspiciously.

** Just be cooperative. Robin isn't exactly in a good mood.**

** Ha. No kidding.**

** You also might want to bring a translator. Most of us can't speak sign language and I'm the only telepath in the group, **Raven explained.

Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind Raven with See More.

Raven turned to her team. "Alright, let's go."

**Thank you for reading. I will try to get the other half to you as soon as possible and then will be back on schedule. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Titans entered their home with Kyd Wykkyd and See More.

"You two, go sit on the couch. We'll be right with you. Don't move," Robin ordered. Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes and smirked at him. Then he teleported himself onto the couch.

"Alright guys, I just want to go over some rules before anything. No yelling at the villains, no accusing the villains or assuming something about them, and no angering them under any circumstances. Am I clear?"

While the Titans were talking, See More and Kyd Wykkyd were having a conversation of their own. **I cannot believe that you dragged me into this mess, **See More said.

**Relax, I've got everything under control. As usual, I have a plan, and if you get too scared when they yell at you, you can blame all my words on me. Okay, pumpkin?** Kyd reached to teasingly pinch his cheek, but See More swatted his hand away. He gave Kyd a glare that said "I-will-hurt -you-if-you-ever-call-me-that-again". Kyd just smiled innocently.

**You better watch your mouth more around them then you do around me. **Kyd nodded in response as the Titans came out from the corridor. He turned to face them cocking an eyebrow to show his arrogant attitude. It was directed towards Robin who he intended to piss off during this conversation.

"Alright, first question." Robin started, "Your name is Eliot, right?" Kyd furrowed his eyebrows.

"That depends on why you want to know?" See More answered.

"So you gave her," Robin paused to take the letter Beast Boy held, "this?" Kyd reached for it and Robin handed it to him. He opened it and looked at it, then he looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" See More asked. Robin reached for the letter but Kyd shook his head and put it into a portal inside his cape. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Raven's and See More's.

"Whoa! That's so cool! Can I see?" Beast Boy asked tugging on Kyd Wykkyd's cape. He pulled it away from him and flicked his forehead. "Sorry." Beast Boy stepped back and sat next to Robin's feet.

"Take off your mask." Another furrowing of the eyebrows. Robin was already familiar with this gesture and answered him without translation. "Because I want to see if you're lying." Kyd laughed through his nose.

"That's a lie," See More said to Robin.

Robin grabbed Kyd's suit and pulled him close to his face. Very quietly, he said, "I don't lie." Kyd spit in his face. Robin backed up wiped his face. Kyd Wykkyd took off his mask and fixed his medium length, black hair. He blinked a few times and his red eyes became brown.

Cyborg asked the next question while Robin was still wiping his face. "So, uh, why'd you give Jinx that letter?" For this, Kyd used sign language.

"He didn't because you guys took it before she could read it."

"But what was the purpose of it?"

More signing. "It was only an apology letter. That's all."

"So not like a love letter?" Kyd shook his head fast. "Do you even like her?" He paused and shook his head again. "So who do you like?"

"No one," See More said before Kyd even moved. Cyborg looked at See More then at Kyd who was completely emotionless.

"Okay."

Robin had now gotten the spit off his face and glared holes into Kyd Wykkyd. Blush spread across his face but his mood was definitely not happy. He needed to make Kyd Wykkyd pay for this. "Were you able to talk when you were younger?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "How did you lose your voice then?" Kyd Wykkyd slowly sat up and gave Robin a warning glance. See More knew that look and edged away from Kyd. "Are you deaf too? How did you lose your voice?"

Kyd Wykkyd sprung up from the couch and pushed Robin back. With anger and adrenaline pumping through his veins, Kyd Wykkyd punched Robin square in the jaw, knocking him back. As Kyd Wykkyd is about to strike another blow, Kid Flash shows up behind him and holds him back. Kyd Wykkyd turned his attacks onto Kid Flash, attempting to slash him with the sharp edges on his cape.

Kid Flash dodged most of his attacks but still got cut up quite a bit. Kid Flash tried to look him in the eye and get him to calm down, but it was no use. Robin had plucked his very last nerve. Kyd Wykkyd only stopped when he heard the Mistress of Darkness yell, "Enough!" Kyd Wykkyd stood up straight, not daring to move a muscle.

Raven continued. "Beast Boy, Kid Flash, watch Kyd Wykkyd and See More. I need to talk with Robin."

Flash and Beast Boy nodded even though they were unsure that they could really watch the villains. Raven didn't seem to notice them being nervous and left them alone.

"Robin, what was going on in there? You broke your own rule. Don't anger the villain."

"I did what I had to do."

"Go against the team? Ask personal questions?" Robin stayed silent. Raven just shook her head and walked away. The rest of the team followed her, not looking at Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry I've been gone for like a month. I was really stuck but I've got something and hope you enjoy. I did this all today.**

Chpt 5

Back in the living room, Kid Flash and Beast Boy stared at the villains. "Uh, what do you dudes wanna do?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

Kyd Wykkyd turned towards his friend and before turning to his enemies and smirking.

**What crazy scheme are you thinking of now, Kyd? ** Seemore asked. **I'm a little more willing to do something because your plans have been working out awesome. **

**We are going to get a tour of the house to see where we can escape from. **

**Ahh, good thinking!**

**I know, and what luck that we get the dumbest Titans. **He laughed silently.

"Hey guys," Seemore said, "why don't you show us around your place. It sure looks wykkyd cool."

"Okay!" Beast Boy grabbed both of the villains and dragged them along. Kid Flash followed behind. Beast Boy showed them the kitchen, everyone's rooms. He gave a very long warning about Raven's. They were shown the bathrooms, computer rooms and a bunch of other places.

Halfway, through the tour, Kid Flash asked if he could take Kyd Wykkyd on an individual tour. When Beast Boy agreed, Kid Flash grabbed Wykkyd's hand and raced him to the top of the tower.

"Behold, the view." Kyd Wykkyd stared out at the sea before them. He gave Kid Flash a look asking him why he was showing this to him. Of course, he didn't know how to read his expressions. Kyd just sighed and walked to the edge, sat and let his feet dangle.

Kid Flash sits next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded, knowing denying it wouldn't do any good. It was barely even a question.

"I'll have to take you up here during sunrise. It's get better."

"Hey! What are you two doing up here?" The two boys spun around to find Robin, his face redder than a tomato.

"Robin…we were just looking at the view. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes, it is. Did it ever occur to you that he could just jump off and disappear."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "I think he would've done that by now. But no, he still sitting here."

"You and Beast Boy are no longer on watch. Cyborg and I will take over."

"Fine, but I'm walking him to the living room." Before Robin could argue, he went to get Kyd Wykkyd. "Come on, Eliot." Kyd Wykkyd extended his arms towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash pulled him up and began walking him to the living room. As they walked by Robin, Kid Flash made sure to keep his body between the two.

When they got to the living room, Kid Flash hugged Wykkyd, even though he tried to wriggle out. He whispered in Wykkyd's ear, "Be good or we are all going down." He walked away after that. Kyd Wykkyd walked over to the couch and plopped next to his friend.

Robin spoke in a stern voice. "Alright, it's our turn to babysit you so-"

"Any of you guys wanna play video games?!" Cyborg interrupted.

Kyd Wykkyd's hand shot straight up, but Seemore pretended as if the question wasn't even asked.

"Well, come on then."

Kyd Wykkyd looked back at Seemore who nodded approvingly before rushing over to Cyborg to play. When they seemed occupied, Seemore dragged Robin into the hallway.

"What do you want?" Robin asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know you guys are just misunderstood and confused and don't know how to vent your anger at the world. It's alright."

"I don't want your crap. Just leave Kyd alone or you will be sorry." Seemore turned around and walked away. Leaving Robin to wonder what just happened.

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions for what should happen next. Put them in the comments and I will see what I can do. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Seemore walked back into the living room, he sat down next to Kyd Wykkyd. His friend was concentrating on the game that he was playing with Cyborg so much that he didn't even notice him. Seemore watched the screen, highly confused as the complicated graphics. He couldn't even tell who's car was who's.

Suddenly, Kyd's face lit up but he remained concentrated.

"Aw, man! I cannot believe that you just passed me." Cyborg yelled. Seemore could now tell that Kyd Wykkyd was on the bottom and clearly in first place, but Cyborg was catching up. Cyborg tried to bump Kyd off the road. Kyd didn't expect this and fell into second place, but he returned the bump, pushing Cyborg's car into a ditch. Kyd Wykkyd went on with the race with no one to stop him from 1st place.

Once he passed the finish line, he silently gloated in Cyborg's face holding up one finger. Cyborg pushed it out of the way. "I let you win to be nice." Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes and gave Seemore a high five.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

The next morning, Robin went to the living room to wake the villains. He found Kyd sleeping on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him and Seemore on the floor shivering. Kid Flash walked in behind his leader.

"How you going to wake them without pissing them off?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know. Did Jinx ever tell you what not to do?" Robin said.

"Well, she said never wake up Kyd within arms' and legs' distance or with water. But nothing about Seemore." Kid Flash walked over to Seemore and kicked him in the side before Robin could protest.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" he asked, rubbing his side.

Instead of answering, Kid Flash demanded for him to wake up Kyd. Seemore shrugged and asked for a baseball. Kid Flash handed to him but he stepped back. "I ain't throwing that at him."

Robin rolled his eyes and took the ball. He lined up his shot and threw the ball at Kyd Wykkyd. Just before the ball hit him, Kyd Wykkyd disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Kid Flash asked. He felt someone tap his shoulder, turned around and saw a half pissed, half sleepy Kyd Wykkyd with bed head. "Someone should put a bell on you."

He pushed Kid Flash back onto his butt and Seemore grabbed him and pulled him away. "Alright, we're up. What do you want?"

"We're going to the hospital. Jinx has been acting strange and well, we want to see what's wrong."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know obviously. So, you guys are going to talk to her and record it with a camera. "

"Let us talk about it for a moment."

**Kyd, what do you think about it?**

** Well, I don't want to work for them, but I really want to see Jinx…**

Seemore facepalmed himself. **I cannot believe you right now. Why do you want to see her, she betrayed us. Family doesn't do that. **

** Well, you must not know my family then. **

Seemore fell silent knowing he'd upset his best friend and only enforced his reason for going. Seemore turned to Robin and nodded. "We'll go."

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

When they arrive to the hospital, they all sign in under their real names and walk to Jinx's room. Robin and Kid Flash stopped at a nearby waiting area, leaving Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore all on their own. Seemore made sure that the camera was rolling and nodded to Kyd. Kyd's hands were shaking as he opened the door.

Jinx turned away from the TV that she was watching and her face lit up. "Hi, guys! Where have you been? I was waiting for you to visit me. I'm so glad that you're both here." When she saw their expressions, she frowned and asked what was wrong.

Kyd Wykkyd reached into his cape and handed Jinx the note that he had meant to give to her. She read it and laughed. "You guys are funny. Different sides? Are you guys with those dumb Titans now? Seriously, classic Eliot."

Kyd Wykkyd turned away from her. He didn't know how much more he could take. He missed her so much. The way she laughed and made the room laugh with her. He'd wanted to see her but now that he was, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

When Kyd snapped out of his thoughts he heard Seemore finish explaining what really happened. However, Jinx wasn't listening. She was telling Seemore her version of the story. "Look, what happened was we were fighting the Titans and Billy knocked me out with something really heavy. I forget what it was. Anyways, I forgive you guys. Now, Eliot, have you been a strong leader while I wasn't there?"

That was the last straw. Tears came flowing out of Kyd's eyes as he cried silently. Jinx reached out to him and he fell into her arms crying harder. If it was anyone else, Kyd would've kept himself together. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Jinx.

She petted his dark and wavy hair, quieting him. Jinx pulled him up so he was on her lap. She wiped away the remaining tears and pulled his body in so his head was resting on her shoulders. "I know it's harder than it looks. But you can do it, I know you can." She looked at Seemore standing awkwardly in the background. "Come here, Seymour." She wrapped her free arm around him and whispered, "Now both of you stay strong, okay? I'll come home as soon as I'm released and then we can all have a big party." The boys nodded. She kissed Seemore on the nose and Kyd Wykkyd on the cheek.

Seemore pulled Kyd Wykkyd off of Jinx's lap. "Jinx, we have to go now, but we'll be back when we can."

"You better." That was the only thing that she said before the boys left. Kyd felt tears coming to his eyes again. Seemore put his arm around his friend for comfort.

By the time they reached Robin and Kid Flash, Kyd had calmed down and was his usual emotionless self. But Seemore could tell that he was still shook up. He gave the camera to Robin and rushed out of the hospital, wanting to get himself and Kyd away. Kyd Wykkyd simply teleported them back to the Titan Tower.

"Thanks," Seemore told him. He nodded in response and leaned on him. Seemore put his arm around Kyd as he had seen Jinx do many times before. The two villains just sat there in silence.

"Are you dudes okay?" Beast Boy asked. Seemore just shooed him away with his laser eye. Robin and Kid Flash walked in then. Kyd Wykkyd waited for Robin's yelling for ditching them but nothing came.

**LATE IN THE NIGHT**:

In the middle of the night, Kyd's H.I.V.E. 5 communicator buzzed. His just texted since he was mute. He thought it was from the rest of the team but it was actually from Jinx.

It said: Meet me in the park now. Do not bring anyone. Not even Seemore.

Confused by the message, he doubted whether he should go, but he couldn't resist seeing Jinx again so he put on his supersuit and teleported to Jump City Park. He wandered aimlessly until someone grabbed his arm. He was lifted into the air until he stared at a dark face with only one eye. In the moonlight, he also appeared to be wearing metal armor. Behind this man, he saw Jinx. He returned his focus back to the man who spoke with a monotone voice, "Hello, Kyd Wykkyd."

**Ohhh! Suspense! What should happen with Kyd Wykkyd, Jinx, and our mystery person (although you probably already know who it is)?**


End file.
